The Guardians
by Narutothedevil.dnd
Summary: It is said that there comes a moment every day when the Man Sitting upstairs listens to you prayer. On such moment Sora on his dead bed while taking his last breath prays to Almighty God to protect his baby sister in return He sends some people for the said work. Who is better guardian than Naruto and his girls?


Hey Guys I am back with new fic, please read it and give try. Positive criticism are welcome so are praises but please review.

"_HUMAN TALKING"_

_'HUMAN THOUGHT'_

"_**BIJU OR GOD TALKING"**_

_**'BIJU OR GOD THOGHTS'**_

"**SUMMONING TALKING"**

**'SUMMONING THOUGHTS'**

**JUTSU**

_**TIME SKIP**_

**Disclaimer:-** I do not own NARUTO or BLEACH in any form that honour goes to Kishimoto and Kubo. What I own is this fic, some techniques and OC.

_**WARNING: This Fic shall contain mature theme of sex and violence. Reader must be above 18 years of age to read it. If you don't like TRY not to read.**_

_**Literature is not a cup for my tea so you will find if not many but few grammatical errors bear it please. And I am Indian so I may use both US and/or UK English.**_

_**Vote of Thanks: Some element in this fic are inspired from the fic Help from a Stranger by Wolf3391. I asked his permission and he gave yes as an answer so A vote of thanks for him.**_

_**Wish granted**_

_**The Guardians'**_

_**Karakura Town**_

Today was the day which was considered as the worst day of the week. 'Monday'; people who were working government office, firm were getting ready to head to their works. After relaxing and enjoying the holidays of weekends they were ready to tackle (reluctantly) the challenges in life.

The same can be said for students of school and colleges. As the summer holiday was over, students were exited for new year, new friends and if some were luck new girlfriends. The Karakura High School was getting filled with students.

On the road heading towards Karakura High School a car could be seen moving. The car was black Limo. Well you could ask what's so special about it. The car is not special; special is the person who is sitting in it. The name of the passenger was Inoue Orihime.

Orihime is a teenager of average height. She has brown eyes and long, waist-length, burnt orange hair. Her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts. She wears her hair in bangs tucked behind her ears with hairpins, which she only removes to sleep, as they are worn in the memory of her brother

Orihime is independent, friendly, humorous, sensitive, caring and kind. She comes off as naive and rather clueless, which is at odds with her exceptionally high marks in school. She is a member of the Handicrafts Club and likes to invent very ridiculous sports to play with Tatsuki (such as "base-cer," a combination of baseball and soccer). She tends to zone out with her mouth open and loses track of what she was thinking or dreaming about. She has an over-active imagination and gets carried away thinking of implausible scenarios.

Orihime likes Asian flower print clothing and comedies. While she does eat some normal food, Orihime cooks and eats unusual meals, which other people often find unappetizing. Her favorite food is red bean paste and she likes putting butter on sweet potatoes. She enjoys cheese and butter most of the time.

Orihime and her brother, Sora Inoue, were raised by a drunken father and a prostitute mother, who always argued and beat their children. Fearing that their parents would kill Orihime, in the March that Sora turned eighteen, he ran away with Orihime, who was three years old, and raised her on his own from then on. For nine years, Orihime and Sora lived in harmony despite the fact that Orihime was bullied in school because of her unusual hair color. One day, Sora gave Orihime a pair of hairpins. However, Orihime refused to wear them because she said they were childish. That day, Sora died, and Orihime began wearing the hairpins every day since. After Sora's death, Orihime prayed for him every day. And she still remembers the day he died.

_**The Day Sora Died**_

It was one of the horrible day in the life of Orihime as her brother Sora met with an accident and was now in terrible condition. He was brought to the Kurosaki Clinic. Orihime stood beside her brother watching her brother dyeing. At young age she saw death.

Sora was taking his last breath. He was not afraid of death, he was afraid for his sister. If this was his last day then who would look after her, who would take care of her. This thing was eating him inside out. This thing gave him more aches than the injuries on his bodies. But then he remembered something, he had read somewhere that there comes a moment in a day when the Lord sitting upstairs grants your wish.

As his last resort he closed his eyes and prayed 'Hey Lord if I have done good deeds in my entire life then please help me. I don't want heaven send me to hell if you want but please look after my sister cause she is a delicate flower. Please send someone to look after her. I don't want anything.' With that Sora took his last breath and achieved an important milestone of life, the room was now filled with the cries of Orihime, as she shed tears on losing her brother.

_**Next Day**_

_**Sora's Funeral**_

The funeral was arranged by the Kurosaki family and all friends were present to pay there last respect to Sora. Orihime was still crying; she was afterall a little girl. The people around were gossiping on the topic that who would take care of Orihime. But none were coming forward to take her.

But guess what Almighty God granted Sora's wish. A black limo arrived and parked. From the car came a regal woman. She was wearing funeral cloth. She had very long red hair and violet eyes, and figure of a Goddess. Fair skin glistening in sunlight, a beautiful angular face. Who she was? She was Namikaze Kushina owner of the Namikaze Corps one of the finest company in the world.

Behind her was a boy of same age as Orihime. He had reddish tip blond hair and deep blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheeks. He was Namikaze Naruto heir of Namikaze Corps.

Kushina came forward and gave last respect to Sora and moved towards the little girl. She kneeled down and wiped her tears and spoke. "Are you Orihime." She asked

Orihime nodded in affirmative. "Sora was one of our employee and it was heart breaking news that he died. And it is sad that you are left alone. We take care of our employee and their family. And Sora died while he was working so it is our responsibility to take care of his family. So we have decided that we shall take care of you. Are you ok with that." She asked

Orihime couldn't say anything but nod. Kushina embraced her in a very loving hug as she allowed her to cry on her chest. The peoples around were stunned. First due to arrival of Kushina, who was high status woman and next was; her readily accepting Orihime in her family.

Naruto who was standing on the sidelines smiled as he saw the union. He looked upwards and saw Sora's soul floating in the air with a content smile. His smile was that of content and happiness. Due to his wish being granted Sora was now able to move forward for afterlife.

_**Flashback end**_

Orihime was brought out of her thoughts as the driver stopped the car and spoke "Orihime-sama we arrived at the school."

"Hai Katori-san." She stepped out of the car and walked towards the school. she checked the notice board and headed towards her classroom.

The moment she entered the room she was ambushed by a girl. She was Chizuru Honshō. Chizuru is a thin teenager with short red hair and purple eyes, her bangs parted on both sides of her face and wears red framed glasses. She is wearing her Karakura high school uniform.

She appears to be attracted to Orihime who she calls "_Hime_," meaning princess, or this could just be a shortening of her name. She hugs Orihime every chance she gets, and usually compliments her and fondles her chest. Chizuru also makes advances toward Michiru Ogawa.

And right now she was hugging and was about to fondle her breasts but was stopped by a kick by Tatsuki.

Tatsuki is a teenager of average height with black hair and blue eyes. She has a contrasting appearance to her best friend Orihime. Tatsuki is a tomboy, and has a very lean frame compared to Orihime's curvier figure. Her hair used to be short and dark, kept spiked out at the sides, in tune with her less than feminine appearance. She usually appears in her school uniform or her karate outfit while training in school or at the dōjō.

Tatsuki is protective and level-headed most of the time, unless she is provoked by somebody. She uses her great strength to deal with anyone who troubles her or her friends. She easily hits anyone who annoys Orihime or gives her some sort of deep personal insult

"What the hell are you doing Chizuru?" she roared

"I think you need specs, cant you see I am greeting my _Hime._" She answered

Tatsuki face palmed "Was it necessary, have you got no shame."

"Yes it was necessary for the power of Lesbian Community." And the fight began between her and Tatsuki

Orhime excused herself as her eyes wandered to look for a very special person. Four male figures entered the room. They were Kurosaki Ichigo who had a permanent scowl on his face. Ichigo's most distinguishing feature is his spiky orange hair, a trait he has been ridiculed about for years on end. He is a fairly tall, lean-built young man with peach skin and brown eyes. He likes to wear tight clothes.

When he was younger, Ichigo considered his mother to be the center of his world, always smiling when he was with Masaki and regularly holding her hand. Despite crying whenever he lost in a match at the dojo he attended, Ichigo started to smile again as soon as he saw Masaki when she came to pick him up. At a very young age, Ichigo heard his father saying his name means "to protect one thing," which instilled in him a desire to protect his mother. When his sisters were born, he began attending a dojo for the sake of protecting them. Since then, the number of people he wishes to protect has continued to grow, causing Ichigo to risk his life to protect both the people close to him and complete stranger.

The second male was Yasutora Sado. Sado is a teenager of Mexican descent. He is dark-skinned with pronounced cheek-bones and has wavy brown hair with bangs that generally hangs over his brown eyes. He is a muscular and extremely tall man and appears to be much older than he actually is. Sado has a tattoo on his left shoulder which reads _Amore e Morte_ ("love and death" in Italian) and consists of a heart with a snake and angel wings around it. He typically wears either his school uniform or flashy short-sleeved shirts with open collars. He also wears a dark, long-sleeved shirt with a rose emblazoned on the left sleeve.

Sado is a quiet person and is sometimes the subject of jokes or bullies because he never fights back. Nonetheless, he is treated equally within his group of friends in Karakura. Sado also has a soft spot for cute things, Sado is very intelligent: he ranked 11th out of 322 students in Karakura High School.[6] Sado has a very loyal personality. He is quite loyal to his friends, especially Ichigo, who is one of his closest friends

Next was Keigo Asano Keigo is a teenager with medium-long brown hair, which flips outward. He has brown eyes and a slim figure. His expression usually stays the same with either frowns or pouts, but whenever a girl is involved, he smiles. At school, he wears the standard Karakura High School uniform. Outside of school, he wears casual clothes, and often wears a plain t-shirt and pants, sometimes with a jacket.

Keigo is usually a goofy and extremely hyper-active boy, often using overly-dramatic movements and words to act out his feelings. He enjoys watching fireworks, playing role-playing games, and going to beach parties.

A good-natured teenager, Keigo often tries (and fails) to "woo" girls and cheer up Ichigo, often ending up in Ichigo hitting him in some way.

And last but not the least was Mizuiro Kojima. Mizuiro has short black hair and green eyes, parted down the middle with a stray bang in his face and the tips fanning out. He looks very young and wears the Karakura uniform with the jacket zipped up.

Mizuiro prefers older women. He also likes to tease his classmate and friend Keigo by calling him "Asano-san", when he is overreacting, which makes him even more agitated. Despite his cheerful appearance he can be quite cruel, such as by not accepting his own mother. Keigo mentions that Mizuiro is good at "putting up walls" and the only person he ever really opened up to is Ichigo.

"Ohayo minna-san." Greeted Orihime and was replied in various ways a slight 'Hn' from Ichigo and Ohayo from others.

"So how was your summer holidays?" asked Orihime

"Nothing special."

"Went for community service."

"Beach parties."

"Learned something new." Now identify who said what

But the person didn't arrive for whom Orihime was waiting for. She was losing hope 'may be his flight was late.' She thought

That's when she felt someone tapping her left shoulder. To sate her curiosity who tapped on her shoulder she turned left but moment she turned left she felt a pair of lips on her right temple and a voice came.

"Ohayo Hime-Chan, missed me much." she blushed bright red and answered

"O-ofcourse I missed you went away for two months." She said

"But now I am back and I am eager to taste the food you made." He said as he drooled imagining what delicious food she brought.

"Today I have brought curry flavoured ramen with some melon bread covered in paprika." She replied at hearing this almost all people got green faces but not Naruto

"Awesome, you always know what I like. You are so sweet." And hugged her. The people around them know this was common as both were like siblings.

"Only you can eat such food Uzumaki as your stomach is balck hole." Commented Ichigo

"What did you say scowly-face?" Naruto yelled as both of them clashed their head to overpower each other

"YOU are one to talk whiskered cheeks." He yelled back

While they were showing off their power Mizuiro spoke "Has anyone thought why Naruto has whisker mark on his face."

Everyone began to wonder on that but it was Orihime who answered "O-oh I know. May be Naruto's mother had a giant powerful fox in her belly and fox power affected Naruto and he got fox like whisker." She replied as traveled in the world of over imagination (For others)

On hearing this everyone facefaulted including Ichigo who was headbutting with Naruto. Naruto on the other hand was trying to stop his laughter 'You have no idea how accurate you are Hime-Chan.'

Before anyone would comment on it the bell rand and the teacher entered the class room.

_**Hours later**_

It was no Physical education period everyone got ready as they changed their clothes into tracksuits. They arrived at the ground and moment they put a foot on the ground everyone felt their jaw hanging (especially boys) as they saw their teacher.

She was fair tall violet hair and pupil less brown eyes. She was wearing black shorts and red T-shirt with hugged her figure like a snake to her prey. She was Mitarishi Anko. The minds of these teenage boys began to play such fantasy that a boy of their age shouldn't have. Girls began to give her the look of envy and hate for such figure.

"Alright Maggots get in two separate lines and get ready to face hell as I won't show any mercy. fufufufufufufu" she declared and laughed a not so evil evil laugh

And by end of the day everyone was waste. Anko was one hell of slave driver. The first day of school ended in sweet-bitter way.

Naruto and his gang where now walking back to home as Naruto informed the driver that they would go on foot. The gang where chatting. "So how was your tour Naruto?" Sado asked

"Meh it was fun and had to do some work also." He replied

"So which country did you visited Naruto?" asked Keigo

"India."

"How was the country?"

"It was awesome. I mean its Unity in Diversity there. Various types of people. Each state having different language but still they stand together. The historical monuments was sight to be seen. Taj Mahal, Ajanta caves, the Sun Temple, the Golden temple. It was mind blowing. Lets not forget Kashmir; the crown of India, it is said to be heaven on earth." Everyone were impressed by that

"And Food Naruto-kun." Orhime asked

At this Naruto's eye had stars in it "The Food, it was off the roof. Right from sweet to spicy, veg, non-veg if it wasn't for school I may have stayed there for a year." Oh hearing this that Naruto staying away from her Orihime felt a pang in her chest.

She knew she had crush on Ichigo and she was somewhat confused for her feeling for blue-eyed blond. And she knew Naruto had a girlfriend. Naruto on the other hand saw her like a sister figure. As they were chatting they heard sound of a bike. It was a black Ducati 999. The person sitting on it was wearing a black biker suit. The way the suit clung on them it was clear it was a woman.

The woman parked the bike and approached the group. The woman removed the helmet and revealed her midnight blue hair to the world. She was Hyuuga Hinata girlfriend of Naruto. She had killer figure and the tight suit highlighted it more.

Hinata came forward and greeted Naruto with a fierce kiss on the lips. Naruto replied it back. On seeing this others eye got the size of dinner plate and a massive blush covered their cheeks.

Orihime on the other hand felt another pang in her chest. Was this jealousy or what.

"How are you doing lover boy?" she asked

"I am doing fine. I missed you Hina-hime." He replied and was about kiss her again but the fake cough of the group stopped him, a tick mark appeared on his face as he scowled "Guess we have to carry the rest of the session in private." He said in husky voice

Hinata giggled in her angelic tone "I am holding on you that mister." She said playfully and spanked him and moved towards her bike. As she ignited her bike she spoke "Come at night."

At this the boys got nose bleed on understanding the meaning while the girls blushed and a small frown appeared on Orihime's face

_**Namikaze Estate**_

_**Nighttime**_

It was night Naruto was in his room playing the latest game 'Watch Dogs'. He was playing for long time and it was enough. His physical body needed rest so he was getting ready for sleep. He heard a knock on his door.

"It is open come in." he said and saw that it was Orihime who was knocking the door. She was wearing white PJ and in her hand was a fox plushy.

"What happened Hime-Chan?" he asked

"I-i-I couldn't sleep." She mumbled in low voice but Naruto heard it

"Nighmare?"

"No." she said "Just wanted to stay with you and talk about your trip." In her younger days whenever she would have nightmare Naruto would help her sleep and then she would sleep like a baby

Naruto lifted the blanket and beaconed her sit beside her. Orihime happily complied as she sat beside him and began to talk all the event she did in summer in a very animated way.

After few hours sleep began to dominate her as she spoke "Naruto-kun I want to sleep her and I am feeling cold please hug me." She said in sleepy and innocent voice, and the statement was innocent so please don't anything ecchi.

Naruto laid down and spooned her and gave her a goodnight kiss in temple. He hugged her in tight embrace as he gave her his body heat, and within minutes both were asleep.

…**To be Continued**

**AN: Finally I have started rewriting the fic that I lost. **

**The fic is NaruHarem **

**Harem list **

**Hinata**

**Anko **

**Kushina**

**Naruto Girls that I have mentioned in my Naruto x Onepeice cross over fic**

**Orihime (She is confused between her feeling for Naruto and Ichigo)**

**Tatsuki**

**Many more of bleach girls.**

**So its Huge Harem some may get airtime some may not**

**Take care of yourself and your neighbours **


End file.
